nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
End of the Age of Ultron
This is a fanfic in the Ultima series soon to be written by any author willing to pick up on the project. TemhotaTech has decided to take up the story. Story In the ranks of the Organization, the Marvel villains are placing the robotic overlord, Ultron, under trial in the Org's courtroom. As it turns out, many of the Marvel villains have all wanted to get a chance to really shine in the Marvel universe and show off their true talents against the heroes. But Marvel Comics won't hear of their suggestions, and instead just have Ultron and the Phoenix Force cause mayhem and carnage to start basically killing off all the characters no one really cares about like Black Panther, Cyclops, Professor X, and Taskmaster. And the Neo Masters of Evil don't like their chance to shine being outdone by a constantly overused robot at all...not one bit! So, they turn to Padro Lodo to help them take down Ultron and force him to restore the universe and deceased characters back to the way they were before Marvel started obsessing over its crisis crossovers occuring every single year. But Ultron's not interested in listening to their pleas just because he's enjoying all the power that's been given to him by Joe Quesada offscreen. So, what do the Neo Masters of Evil with potential do in a crisis like this? Just basically kidnap Clockwerk and force him to help them rewrite The Age of Ultron to fit their grand design! At the head of this company of villains who want a better Marvel series is none other than Linkara's evil holodeck program impersonator, Holokara. When things start to get out of control in the story, Ultron makes a deal with General Pluton and Bastion to help him rear back control over the Marvel Universe to him. But Holokara's worked too hard to let his one chance of showing off his team's true power end so soon, and now it all leads up to a conflict between the Villains with Potential and Ultron & the MilBots, with the surviving fan-important heroes of the Marvel Universe trying to survive as they somehow manage to do as usual. SPOILER ALERT - DO NOT READ BELOW IF YOU DON'T WANT TO HAVE THE STORY RUINED! - - - - In the end of the story, through a similar means of events to how Ultron was defeated in the actual comics, Young Xehanort travels back in time to kill Ultron before he takes over the Marvel Universe, allowing the deceased Marvel heroes to come back from the dead...but also giving Holokara and his Villains With Potential the happy ending they deserve. Of course, Padro Lodo is still furious with Ultron's treachery, and uses his magic to reduce the robotic overlord to a mere talking head and prevent him from regenerating a new body for a very long time... Meanwhile, due to the massive time travel shenanigans, Galactus gains the power to be able to switch between the 616 and 1610 universes at will whenever he feels like it. This allows him to figure out a strategy to get the Organization of his back and allow him to live in peace... Characters Organization Padro Lodo Holokara Justin Hammer Hobgoblin (Roderick Kingsley) Killer Shrike Attuma Blizzard II (Donnie Gil) The Trapster Mr. Hyde Master Pandemonium Electro Scorpion Rhino Grey Gargoyle Spymaster Blacklash (Mark Scarlotti) Unicorn The Owl Mandrill Living Eraser Basilisk Hammer and Anvil Baron Blood (All villains below Holokara are based primarily on their suggested roles from Villains With Potential) MilBots Ultron General Pluton Bastion Silver Phalanx Protagonists Category:Stories